24fandomcom-20200223-history
Quote:James Heller
This is a list of memorable quotes from James Heller. Day 4 *'Richard Heller': What could be more dangerous than twenty-five hundred missile delivery systems? * James Heller: Spare me your sixth-grade Michael Moore logic. ("Day 4: 7:00am-8:00am") * Richard Heller: I'm gonna speak at that rally this afternoon, Dad. And it's not because I hate you. It's because it's something I believe in! * James Heller: Did it ever occur to you that these people are using you? Don't you realize they're letting you speak for one reason and one reason only? Because you are my son! ("Day 4: 7:00am-8:00am") * Terrorist: Take off your clothes. * James Heller: You first. ("Day 4: 8:00am-9:00am") * James Heller: When the trial begins you may have an opportunity to escape. You have to take it even if it’s dangerous. * Audrey Raines: Maybe we’ll have a chance before then. * James Heller: They’re never going to take their eyes off of me. It has to be when their attention is on the trial. * Audrey Raines: I don’t wanna get out of here without you. * James Heller: Forget about me. You have to take every chance. Promise me. * Audrey Raines: Dad, I… I can’t. * James Heller: Yes, you can. You can. I want you to live your life, a full life. I want you to have a family. That’s all I care about. You’re my baby. * Audrey Raines: I can’t do it. * James Heller: Yes, you can. You can do it. Come on now. ("Day 4: 9:00am-10:00am") * James Heller: I am the Secretary of Defense of the United States of America. You will listen to me! ("Day 4: 10:00am-11:00am") * James Heller: When did you find out about this? * Erin Driscoll: About five minutes ago. * James Heller: That's when you should've told me! ("Day 4: 4:00pm-5:00pm") * James Heller: When my wife Susan died, I didn't deal with it at all. Actually, I went to work the next day. I remember thinking to myself, That's life. Quit feeling sorry for yourself. Get over it and get on with it. A few weeks later, I answered a call from an old friend of Susan's who did not know she had died. And when I heard myself saying, "Susan has passed away," when I actually said those words, it hit me. All the pain I was trying to shut out just overwhelmed me. Erin, you can't keep it inside. You cry, you blame God, you blame yourself and then you cry some more. And all the while you let you friends help you. It's pretty simple. Very painful. And I am so, so sorry for you. ("Day 4: 6:00pm-7:00pm") * James Heller: There's a nuclear warhead that's gonna detonate somewhere over this country! Those lost lives will be on your head! You will be a murderer! ("Day 4: 4:00am-5:00am") Day 5 * James Heller: (on Charles Logan) I watched Charles Logan rise on the tide of his own ambition. I was terrified when he took the oath. ("Day 5: 12:00am-1:00am") * Charles Logan: May I remind you that you are addressing the President of United States. * James Heller: I know exactly who I am talking to. ("Day 5: 12:00am-1:00am") * James Heller: (to President Logan) I know what you did, I know what you're doing, and I'm here to put an end to it. ("Day 5: 12:00am-1:00am") * Charles Logan: Where is this recording? * James Heller: It's in a safe place. * Charles Logan: I would like to hear it. * James Heller: Why? You know exactly what you said, and so do I. It's burnt into my memory. ("Day 5: 12:00am-1:00am") * Charles Logan: Until you sit in my chair, you don't know what the hell you're talking about. * James Heller: Your chair is not a throne, Charles. ("Day 5: 12:00am-1:00am") * Charles Logan: We'll see how you judge me when the cost of oil goes up over $100 a barrel and the people who put me in office can't afford to heat their homes or run their cars. * James Heller: And you think that justifies the blood on your hands? ("Day 5: 12:00am-1:00am") * Charles Logan: Isn't there anything I can give you, anything you want? * James Heller: By doing this, you'll be giving me exactly what I want. ("Day 5: 12:00am-1:00am") * James Heller: (to Jack Bauer) I will not allow Logan and Henderson to use me as a pawn! Make sure that recording gets to the right people! Tell Audrey I love her. ("Day 5: 1:00am-2:00am") Day 6 * James Heller: (to Jack Bauer) You're cursed, Jack. Everything you touch, one way or another, ends up dead. ("Day 6: 1:00am-2:00am") * James Heller: (to Jack Bauer) Simply getting your life back, Jack, isn't going to change who you are. And you can't walk away from it, you know that. You've tried it. Sooner or later you're going to get back into the game, and my daughter is going to pay the price, like your wife did. * Jack Bauer: You son of a bitch. ("Day 6: 5:00am-6:00am") Live Another Day * James Heller: I'm with Churchill on this one, "Having enemies means you've stood up for something". ("Day 9: 1:00pm-2:00pm") * James Heller: (to Steve Navarro) ''If Jack wants it, Jack needs it, Jack gets it. ("Day 9: 4:00pm-5:00pm") * '''James Heller': (To Alastair Davies) Before we left for London, I was sitting in my office looking at a picture on my desk of a beautiful woman. I kept staring at it, it's been on my desk since my first day in office, and I knew that I knew that woman, but I couldn't think of her name. Ten seconds, fifteen seconds go by and then poof, it pops into my head. It was Audrey... I won't remember anything that happens today, I won't remember anything that happens period. I won't remember that I had a daughter that died in such a horrible fashion. ("Day 9: 10:00pm-11:00am) Heller, James